Congratulations
by yokainomiko
Summary: You've finally won.  Too bad you didn't want it.  Alex thinks about the family wizard competition.


Title: Congratulations  
>Series: Wizards of Waverly Place<br>Summary: You've finally won. Too bad you didn't want it.  
>Word Count: 1466<br>Notes:** Spoilers for the series ending**. I can't believe how long this is. Also, it figures that a day after I say I won't ever update my account again I wind up writing something new.

* * *

><p>So you "won" the family wizard competition and those quotes piss you off more than they should.<p>

After all, you're Alex Russo; you use luck the way most people breathe. So you should be happy, right? You won without actually winning. It's proof that you're as amazing as you've always thought you were.

Except it's not.

You try to ignore it, but after the celebrating's over, that annoying little voice in your head that sounds way too much like Justin mutters that you didn't really want to win the wizard competition in the first place and then sings a song about folding socks. Stupid Justin voice. Even as a figment of your imagination, he's still a nerd.

But yeah, whatever. So you didn't want to win. Who cares? Well, you do. That's the point. And now you're mad at Justin. _Obviously_ you weren't planning on winning. You needlessly got Justin's foot loose (Seriously? What's with him and getting stuck in things? First asteroids, now roots. What's next? Pillowcases?) and then you made sure that the final decision was based off of a race.

Hello? You and running? Why did no one see through this? The voice you wish was Justin mumbles, "Justin probably did," and it's right. It's probably why he gave the magic to you anyway.

Magic loves you too much to let you lose without cheating. The first competition proved that. The stupid first competition from the stupid family vacation that caused the whole problem in the first place.

You didn't mean to win the first time either. Well, you did, but you didn't expect to. It was only for a few moments, but you had never felt better. For once, you understood completeness and true pride in yourself. It's that moment that pushed you forward when Justin turned evil and that asteroid headed for Earth.

But a moment was enough. After that first moment, Justin forgot you and that pained look in his eyes flashed in your mind when he described how he was nothing without magic.

Dad told you to wish to keep your magic, but you didn't need it. You'd experienced fulfillment and completeness and it was enough. It took awhile, but eventually you figured out that maybe, just maybe, you could feel like that without magic.

And that is when Alex Russo finally started growing up.

Justin was supposed to be the family wizard. But then that government thing happened and all of a sudden _Max_ was going to win. What? And even now, you feel bad because no one ever thought he'd win and you wonder if he's angry and awake for not really winning the Substation. You just hope he won't resent you and everyone else later. Only one Russo sibling without magic, what a joke.

You were trying so hard too to live without magic. With the help of Harper, you knew that you could do it. The only snag was Mason, your loving werewolf boyfriend.

Not that he was all that supportive during the competition. Why did you get back together with him again? But yeah, he was the only problem with not being the family wizard. Whatever, Alex Russo is a pro rule breaker. It would've worked out.

But instead you get given the magic as a second choice and Justin got to keep his powers anyway. You hope it doesn't feel as warm as your magic feels and that his fulfillment is tainted by knowing Professor Crumbs broke the rules just for him, just like all the exceptions he always complained about that were made for you.

Well, not really. The Justin-voice complains about hypocrisy because it's too much for him to look underneath the underneath. Max-voice (who unfortunately totally exists) just asks if hypocrisy is the name of a brand of chips because it sounds like "hyper crisps" which sounds delicious. Don't ask.

You're just mad now. This was the nicest thing you ever planned to do and it didn't work out at all and for the worst reason too. Your fulfillment the second time is still there, but it's nothing compared to the first. And as the magic dances under your skin and glows how it missed you, you know that you're most pissed that everyone thinks that this is yours because of Justin's moral compass and nothing else.

No one knows about Puerto Rico or how ever since that adventure you could feel Justin and Max because their magic wanted to belong to you.

Besides, it's not like Justin's moral compass had been working anyway. He became an angel of darkness, trashed your awards ceremony, and was just generally a jerk all year. No wonder their magic didn't want him. It's like, every time you grew up a little, Justin went the other way. Wiztech beware.

You don't even know where you're going with this anymore. You're upset and hurt and wish that your parents had wanted you to win for some other reason than that they didn't think you could function in society without magic or that Mason wasn't still asking you how you cheated your way to winning. He even thinks you brainwashed Justin to give up his win. You can totally survive without magic and you didn't cheat. It's the magic that needs you. And if your magic could manifest outside spells you know it would be nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>The door opens and you quickly slow your breathing.<p>

"Alex? You awake?" It's Justin. You hear him take a few steps into your room and debate how to make fun of him for this later.

"Uhm, I thought I heard rustling. I'm pretty sure you're feigning sleep, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it."

You remain quiet and consider scaring him.

"Thanks." What?

"I know that you let me win the family wizard competition and I think I know why too. I was really surprised, though I guess I shouldn't have been. It's just… I've been awful towards you lately. Especially like, earlier today."

Psh. Understatement of the year.

"And I didn't want to win that way. It felt wrong. I've known since that summer, that our magic favored you and I just couldn't handle it. I know I should've mentioned the first competition to Professor Crumbs, but I was too embarrassed. It's just further proof that I'm not as mature as I consider myself."

You take in his silent, "I'm scared that I won't be able to make Professor Crumbs proud," and wish you weren't so versed in Justin speak.

"So I'm sorry. Good night, Alex."

You decide to say, "You're such a dork."

Justin screams in reply. You faintly hear Mom yell, "Alex, leave your brother alone. It's late." From somewhere else in the house.

"I wasn't scared!" Justin insists before sighing. "I knew you were awake."

You can't help grinning as you nod. "Yup, which is what makes your screaming all the more pathetic."

Justin glares at you before sighing again. "So, are we cool?" he asks.

"No." It's a little strange how surprised Justin is from your response. Don't you always blackmail him about this kind of stuff?

"What? But I apologized and admitted my faults and everything!" Oh no, he's going to go into rant mode.

"You have to explain to Max what really happened."

"Here I am pouring out my heart and soul and you–" Justin stops. "Why? He doesn't care. He has the Substation. You saw how happy he was."

"Because I don't want him to resent me later for getting magic because you've always got my back. He needs to know I earned it; just like you earned your position. And you have to promise to support Max no matter what."

Justin looks at you like you've got a talking pimple on your forehead before smiling softly. "You really have grown up. Okay. We'll tell the whole family tomorrow."

You try to ignore the warm feeling that comes with obvious approval. "Uh, no. I'm not explaining anything. That'd take way too much effort."

Justin laughs. "Fine, fine. But you have to sit through it and pretend not to fall asleep."

Just thinking about it makes you yawn. "Okay, deal. Might as well put my magic to use."

You kind of want to hug him, but that's a little _too_ mushy.

"I'm proud of you, Alex. You're a fine young woman."

"What are you, my father?" You scoff. "Go away, you old man."

"Good night, Alex."

You pretend to ignore him, but mutter, "Thank you," as he leaves your room and you can tell from his smile that he heard you.

You close your eyes and the magic in your veins starts to settle. Your win feels a little bit sweeter now as you fall asleep.

* * *

><p>For my first Wizards of Waverly Place fic (and probably my last), I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out. It's also the longest one shot I've ever managed to complete.<p>

Completed 01/12/12


End file.
